Torahiko Kusakabe/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = The creature inside the President is probably a ghost, right? Don't you think so too? |ClipQ = |Seiya = Some of his insides are out. Will he be alright? |Kanata = Mr. Bear is cute! |Akira = Ahahaha… To be honest at first I thought he was a suspicious person. |Satsuki = Well, he's colorful and I don't think that's bad…. |Mutsuki = ….Weirdo? |Noah = He's a strange person, but his past authority is wonderful. |Leon = Haha! He's an interesting president. |Li = Eeek! I- I got a bit surprised for a moment… |Rabi = How should I put it... He's a lively person. |Lucas = I can't acknowledge that kind of person. |Kyosuke = What a cute bear! I want to take photos of him for reference materials! |Akio = The abominable president who dragged me into this industry...! |Shiki = I think the president is an interesting person. |Hikaru = A virtuous bear who understands my beauty! |Raku = He's an interesting man. |Kokoro = A high-spirited grandpa. |Momosuke = He's too big that it's scary... |Runa = Wearing a bear costume, he's just fooling around, isn't he? |Issei = That Lord Bear... I'll definitely beat him to death someday! |Futami = Is he a bear? Is that why the school is in the middle of a forest? |Takamichi = It doesn't look appropriate for us to have a bear as a headmaster, so please stop it... |Eva = Tempester is the one whom I was contracted with. You'd better not underestimate him... |Mio = I won't forgive him for being cuter than me... |Ban = It's kind of crazy to have a president who wears bear costume, isn't it~? |Tsubaki = A strange guy, isn't he? I like his personality though. |Toya = What an adorable Mr. Bear. Fufu~ |Tatsumi = When I met him for the first time, I thought he was a joke, but now I'm used to it. |Aoi = How hideous... He has some cottons out, makes me want to patch him up... |Kuro =Hmph...... He's a cunning man. Actually, rather than a bear, doesn't he look more like a raccoon dog? |Saku =He's a god who helped me to properly meet Producer-chan! |Baber =A big bear. Almost as tall as Baber? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What do you think about my paintings? |ClipQ = |Seiya = When I look at them I go 'gaah' and I get a feeling of 'gin' in my chest! |Kanata = Tora-chan's works are amazing! |Akira = You call people like him geniuses, right? |Satsuki = They're of good taste. It's a compliment, you know? |Mutsuki = Tora-chan's paintings are incredible, aren't they? |Noah = Avant-garde art, huh. |Leon = My impression is that they're unbelievable! That's the only thing I can say. |Li = I'm not familiar with fine art, but I think these works make you feel something. |Rabi = I think their appearances have great impact, but there's also warmth in them. |Lucas = They're hard to understand for me. |Kyosuke = Tora-chan is an amazing person to be able to express what he sees through painting! |Akio = I don't understand him that well, but his works are incredibly unique…. |Shiki = Tora-chan has a sensibility that I can't imitate. |Hikaru = Tora's drawings have a beauty difficult to express! |Raku = He's free y'know. |Kokoro = They're creative. |Momosuke = Momo is bad at drawing, so I really admire them. |Runa = I think that he's very talented. There's only a paper thin difference between a genius and an idiot after all. |Issei = He's a strange person, isn't he? |Futami = I don't really understand art. |Takamichi = Only his talent at painting is at the level of a genius... |Eva = Hmph. I'll make him paint a portrait of me one day! |Mio = I want him to draw me together with Master ♪ |Ban = Your works are incredible! I don't really understand, but they're incredible! |Tsubaki = There are auras coming out of his paintings. He's doing quite well as an artist. |Toya = Torahiko-kun is amazing, to be able to draw these kind of paintings! |Tatsumi = I don't really understand paintings, but I feel its vigor... |Aoi = It's a beauty that I can't understand. |Kuro =Eh? Is this painting very valuable? I don't really understand...... |Saku =I hope you'll keep on drawing animals only. |Baber =Baber also wants to be good at drawing. Hey, teach me...... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Tell me your favorite season! Mine is summer! |ClipQ = |Seiya = Definitely summer! |Kanata = Spring. Because a lot of flowers bloom then! |Akira = I like winter. Summer is a bit too hot and difficult to deal with. |Satsuki = I like spring! |Mutsuki = Spring… I get sleepy then~ |Noah = I like spring, because the scenery becomes full of lovely shades of colors. |Leon = I like winter! I wonder if it will snow. |Li = I like autumn… The colors of the leaves are beautiful. |Rabi = Winter, I guess? I'm used to the cold. |Lucas = Autumn... The stillness is nice. |Kyosuke = I like spring~ |Akio = Winter… I like to use the kotatsu… |Shiki = It's summer. Because it's the season where you get to see girls in swimsuits ♪ |Hikaru = My figure being embraced in autumn colors is beautiful... |Raku = Autumn. I like the autumn leaves. |Kokoro = Spring! There are a lot of cute clothes released! The flowers are also beautiful! |Momosuke = Spring! I like it because there are a lot of flowers blooming~ |Runa = Winter. The air feels calm and soothes me. |Issei = Winter... Cold weather makes my sense of pain grow duller... |Futami = Spring. We can be more laid back then~ |Takamichi = Autumn. It has the most refreshing climate after all... |Eva = Winter. Night time lasts longer and my power grows stronger. |Mio = I like spring~ ♪　There are lots of pink colors and it's beautiful~ |Ban = I like summer! I want to eat lots of shaved ice~! |Tsubaki = Summer. I like hot weather more. |Toya = Winter. I don't really like the cold, but the weather becomes clearer and it feels good. |Tatsumi = Autumn. It feels chilly and the food at my traveling destinations taste better! |Aoi = Winter. The view when everything turns white is beautiful. |Kuro = It's spring. But the pollen are annoying...... |Saku = Producer-chan's favorite season is also my favorite season! |Baber = I like the rain. It's no good because that's not a season? Then I choose the summers from long ago. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Category:Torahiko Kusakabe Category:Normal Phone Call Questions